The present invention relates to a table disposed in an MR (Magnetic Resonance) apparatus, a radiation CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus or the like. The term "radiation" implicates X-ray, gamma-ray or the like.
An MR apparatus or a radiation CT apparatus is provided with a table which carries a subject into a bore of a gantry.
When the subject which is not self-supportedly ambulant is examined by such an apparatus, a carrier, for example, a bed having wheels referred to as a stretcher, is used to carry the subject, and the stretcher is brought alongside the table in such an apparatus to shift the subject to the table.
FIG. 1 illustrates the operation for shifting the subject, wherein reference numeral 2 designates a table disposed adjacent to an MR apparatus body. The table 2 consists of a table body 3 which can be moved upwardly and downwardly (in the direction indicated by an arrow I in FIG. 1), and a cradle 4 which is disposed over the table body 3 and is horizontally movable, for carrying the subject mounted thereon into the bore of the MR apparatus body.
Reference numeral 5 designates a stretcher for carrying a subject 10 which is not self-supportedly ambulant, to the table 2. The subject 10 is mounted on the stretcher 5 with a mat 12 placed between the subject 10 and the stretcher 5. The lateral portion of a mounting surface for the mat 12 of the stretcher 5 is provided with handrails 6 and 7 for preventing the subject 10 from falling off. The proximal ends 6a and 7a of the handrails 6 and 7 are pivotally attached to the stretcher 5, and the handrails 6 and 7 is allowed to have two modes, one of which is the operative mode in which their rotating distal ends extend upwardly (the mode of the handrail 7: the mode for preventing the subject 10 from falling off), and another of which is the release mode in which their rotating distal ends extend downwardly (the mode of the handrail 6).
With regard to the table 2, since the width of the cradle 4 is no more than the breadth of the subject's shoulder, an envelope portion 3a is formed on the table body 3 which turns up to the lateral portion of the cradle 4, and aids the ambulant subject 10 to climb on the cradle 4 alone.
The table 2 and the stretcher 5 is used as follows.
While the subject 10 is carried by the stretcher 5, both handrails 6 and 7 are set to the operative mode, preventing the subject 10 from falling off the stretcher 5. Prior to bringing the stretcher 5 alongside the table 2, the handrail on the side adjacent to the lateral surface of the table 2 (the handrail 6 in this case) is set to the release mode and the stretcher 5 is brought alongside the table 2.
Next, an operator 11 moves the table body 3 up and down so that the cradle 4 is positioned at generally the same height as the mounting surface for the mat 12 of the stretcher 5.
The operator 11 then climbs on a step 13 on the floor on the side opposite to the side of the table 2 which the stretcher 5 is brought alongside, with one foot put on the cradle 4 of the table 2, holding the lateral portion of the mat 12 on which the subject is mounted, and shifts the subject 10 along with the mat 12 to the cradle 4 of the table 2.
In the above-constructed table 2, since the envelope portion 3a is formed, there is provided a distance (L) from the lateral portion of the table 2 to the cradle 4. On the other hand, the proximal end 6a of the handrail 6 on the stretcher 5 also protrudes in the width direction. Accordingly, even if the stretcher 5 is brought alongside the lateral portion of the table 2 as close as possible, the shift distance for the subject 10 to the cradle 4 is prolonged, resulting in the poor operational efficiency for the operator 11.
Also, the proximal end 6a of the handrail 6 protrudes above the mounting surface for the mat 12 of the stretcher 5. Therefore, the operator 11 pulls the mat 12 with the lateral portion of the mat 12 on the side of the table 2 lifted up aslant in order to get over the proximal end 6a of the handrail 6. Lifting up the mat 12 aslant forces the subject 10 to change its position. Moreover, the long pulling distance makes the burden heavy for the subject 10 which suffers from some disease such as spine injury or fracture.